


Draco, and his ferret life

by sanaakitof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, M/M, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「牠叫了！」榮恩聽見跩哥的聲音，嚇得跳了起來，「你們看，牠叫了！」</p><p>「牠當然會叫！」妙麗看起來有些生氣，她的手往跩哥的頭頂伸過來。</p><p>跩哥幾乎想放聲大吼，叫那個麻種把她的髒手從自己的脖子上拿走，但是他無法這樣做，他發出的所有聲音都像鬼魂的哭泣，那不是他本來的聲音。</p><p>「真是隻可愛的小雪貂，不是嗎？」對於跩哥的反抗掙扎，榮恩終於忍不住地笑了出來。</p><p>中文字數：26474字</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a ferret

**Author's Note:**

> 假設為亞瑟沒有被襲擊，哈利與榮恩一起到洞穴屋過聖誕節的衍生情節。

Draco, and his ferret life - (1) a ferret

 

當他睜開眼睛後，發現世界完全的變調了，並且這僅僅只花了幾秒鐘的時間。  
跩哥‧馬份無法抑止自己的恐慌，他害怕，這些都超乎了他的預期，他原先只是想教訓一下該死的窮鬼衛斯理，結果卻造成了現在的狀況。

「……好的，現在我們該怎麼辦？」  
那是衛斯理的聲音，聽起來有些緊張。

「榮恩，你怎麼能夠讓這種事發生！」女孩的聲音有些粗魯，喔，是了，是那個麻種格蘭傑在說話，「你就在站在他前面！」

「嘿，這不是我的錯！」衛斯理的語氣由不安轉為不平，「妳也看到了，他是自作自受！」

「但是如果你反應再快一點，把他的武器給卸除的話──」格蘭傑責備地說著：「噢，我不敢想像這之後會惹上多少麻煩。」

「妙麗，冷靜點，」溫和的男聲插入了對話，哼，那是裝模作樣的波特，「這不能全怪在榮恩頭上，是馬份自找的。」

自找的？哈！跩哥大笑著，但是他的喉嚨只能發出尖銳的叫聲，沒有別的。

「牠叫了！」榮恩聽見跩哥的聲音，嚇得跳了起來，「你們看，牠叫了！」

「牠當然會叫！」妙麗看起來有些生氣，她的手往跩哥的頭頂伸過來。

跩哥幾乎想放聲大吼，叫那個麻種把她的髒手從自己的脖子上拿走，但是他無法這樣做，他發出的所有聲音都像鬼魂的哭泣，那不是他本來的聲音。

「真是隻可愛的小雪貂，不是嗎？」對於跩哥的反抗掙扎，榮恩終於忍不住地笑了出來。

「別笑！」妙麗投以一個嚴肅的眼神，「這一點也不好笑！」

「但這個是事實啊。」哈利也笑了出來，並且偏過頭，以一手遮住自己的嘴。

跩哥從來沒被這樣羞辱過，他想起了過去曾被瘋眼穆敵給作弄的情景，但這次更糟，因為他正被一個麻種女人提在手上，而且血統叛徒與雜種同時恥笑著他！

「我有個提議，」哈利停止了笑聲，深綠色的眼睛帶著認真的成份：「把牠交給龐芮夫人吧？」

「哈利，別傻了！」榮恩怪叫出聲：「我們才正要享受美好的聖誕假期，而你現在就想回去霍格華茲？」

「不，當然不，我是指……」哈利頓了頓：「嗯，好吧，但是……」

「而且這樣我們偷偷跑來斜角巷的事情就會暴露的！」榮恩聽上去有些焦急：「我不希望媽媽生氣！」

「嗯……」哈利點了點頭，然後朝妙麗看過去。

「別看著我！」妙麗不高興的說道：「我的父母都是麻瓜，我要如何向他們解釋我的同學變成了一隻雪貂！」

「也許妳可以騙他們這只是普通的雪貂？」榮恩也對妙麗投以一個可憐兮兮的眼神。

「我拒絕！」妙麗大吼：「一個歪腿就夠我爸媽抓狂了，」她將手上的白色毛絨絨生物晃了晃，「何況再多一個跩哥‧馬份！」

想嘔吐的感覺衝上了跩哥的腦門，該死的麻種，居然這樣子對待他，而他所能做的只有拼命掙扎！

「那麼我們該怎麼辦？」哈利看了榮恩一眼，問道。 

「喔，哈利。」妙麗聳聳肩：「告訴衛斯理夫人實話吧，她會有辦法的。」

「想都別想！」榮恩著急的嚷著：「她會氣炸的！」

「那好。」妙麗挑了個眉，將手上的雪貂放了下來：「就把牠丟在這兒，也許他媽媽等下會發現牠。」

「妳說得對極了！」榮恩附和道，並且首先邁開了步伐離開了這個轉角。

妙麗很快地跟上了榮恩，哈利看著榮恩的背影笑了笑，再對角落的跩哥施以一個同情的目光，便一起離開了。

跩哥幾乎不敢相信這群下等的葛萊分多們就這樣拋下了他，他吱吱叫著，地上的積雪凍得他渾身打顫，他想要追上去，但又不想拋下尊嚴去求助，重點是他的母親已經先回去了，他完全不知道該如何是好。

好吧，這一切的發生得追朔到半小時前，他和他的母親水仙一起來斜角巷買新衣服，為了準備聖誕節的晚宴，他們將會體面出席。  
然而在他們付款後準備離去，跩哥透過櫥窗看見了外面經過的三個人，哈利‧波特、榮恩‧衛斯理以及妙麗‧格蘭傑。

他好奇那三個人出現在此的目的，因此他建議母親先行回家，他跟同學打個招呼，很快就會追上她。  
他的母親相信了他，跩哥得到了自己的時間。

他跟在那三個人後面，並且發聲引起他們的注意，接著跩哥發現衛斯理手上抱著一個包裝好的大禮物，他不禁大笑出聲。

『噢，別告訴我你們是來採購聖誕禮物的。』跩哥嘲諷地說著，『我很懷疑你們掏得出錢來買這些，這裡允許偷竊嗎？』

『少亂猜了，馬份。』格蘭傑反駁道：『我們是付錢買的。』

『閉嘴，麻種！』跩哥一點也不喜歡那個女人在他嘲笑紅髮時插嘴，他冷冷地回道：『妳的麻瓜錢在這裡簡直是垃圾。』

『別用那個單字污辱她！』衛斯理將禮物交給波特後，便朝他撲了過來，『你這該死的雪貂！』

跩哥與紅髮在地上扭打了起來，最後是格蘭傑施了咒語將他們分開。

跩哥感到十分氣憤，他掏出魔杖指著衛斯理長了雀斑的鼻尖，怒斥著：『你敢叫我雪貂？我會讓你嘗嘗當雪貂的滋味！』

但是施咒以後，跩哥就後悔了，他當下才注意到他的魔杖在那陣扭打中折斷了，他想起了二年級的時候，紅髮曾拿著斷杖指著他，結果咒語反彈回施法者的事件。

接著所有的事物都不一樣了。

他的眼前一片黑，他覺得頭暈，然後聽見了格蘭傑的尖叫聲，以及衛斯理的咒罵聲，波特的驚嘆聲。

而那之後格蘭傑似乎替他放了好幾個還原咒語，但那毫無半點作用，不然他也不會被他們議論著，最後被丟在這裡。

跩哥愈想愈忿怒，但是同時害怕的感覺卻更加地強烈。

此時他聽見了腳步聲，有些浮躁並且不是那麼地穩重的，他抬頭，看見跑回來的衛斯理一頭亂髮，氣喘吁吁的俯視他。

「好吧，我是怕牠凍死，這樣我們會惹上更多麻煩。」紅髮說著，並轉頭看向悠閒地走過來的黑髮男孩與棕髮女孩，「絕不是因為同情跩哥‧馬份！」

波特笑了，格蘭傑也笑了。

衛斯理拎起了跩哥的後頸，小心翼翼地放進了毛外套裡，拉上拉鍊後，隔著粗糙的布料捧著他。

忽然暖和起來的跩哥還詫異著，他不知道是什麼讓紅髮改變了主意，但至少他現在已經不再感到那麼無助了。

「我就說吧，這樣就解決了。」格蘭傑的語氣裡有些得意，「某人總是這麼單純，不是說好把牠留在原地的嗎？」

「那是因為榮恩喜歡小動物啊。」波特溫和地說著：「也許牠讓他想到斑斑了！」

「閉嘴啦！」衛斯理罵出聲：「我只覺得見死不救似乎不是個好主意。」

波特和格蘭傑因此笑得更大聲了。

跩哥在衛斯理的懷裡，他仰視著對方，發現紅髮的耳根和頭髮一樣紅。

 

※

 

跩哥面臨了他人生迄今為止最大的考驗。

他跟著衛斯理回家，若非親眼所見，他幾乎無法相信這是一棟房子，嚴格上來說，這跟本是一堆危險的爛木頭，它們可能隨時會崩塌。

他害怕的在紅髮的懷中亂竄，但那該死的衛斯理卻把自己抓得更緊，低聲道：「安靜點！否則把你餵貓頭鷹吃！」

「小豬不會想吃牠的。」疤頭波特諷刺著，「嘿美也不想。」

「我嚇嚇牠罷了。」衛斯理聳聳肩，跩哥能感覺到自己被抱得更緊了些。

跩哥看見一個矮胖的女人從廚房鑽了出來，身上穿的是大概是抹布拼起來的衣服，然後他想起自己曾在報紙上看過她，那是衛斯理的母親。

「你們去了哪裡？！」衛斯理夫人手叉在腰際，開口便是質問。

「我、我們在外面打魁地奇……」衛斯理愈說愈小聲，並且低下了頭。

「說謊！」衛斯理夫人大吼：「我去那邊看過了，你們跟本不在那兒！」

「嗯，衛斯理夫人，」波特將手上的禮物往前推了出去，「這是榮恩、妙麗和我要一起送妳的。」然後揚了個笑容：「雖然早了幾天，但還是先祝福妳聖誕快樂。」

「噢！」衛斯理夫人一把接過禮物，原先糾結在一塊的眉頭在很短的時間內鬆開，「哈利，榮恩，你們真是好，」她開心地笑了：「當然還有妙麗，真可惜她不在這裡。」

衛斯理夫人將禮物放在椅子上，而原本放在上面的毛線球們自己彈了開，挪了個位子讓禮物能夠被穩當的擺放著。

「好了，你們去準備吃飯吧。」衛斯理夫人笑咪咪地，接著往樓梯的位置走去，雖然跩哥很懷疑那是否能稱為樓梯，但看上去並不像別的東西。衛斯理夫人往上踩了幾步，大叫著：「弗雷、喬治、金妮，開飯了！」

抱著跩哥的人移動了起來，他看見衛斯理皺了個眉，靠近波特後，壓低聲責備道：「聖誕節還沒到，你就送出去了，這本來是個驚喜的！」

「至少轉移了她的注意力。」波特不以為意的說著，笑容看上去有些得意。

「好吧，你是對的。」衛斯理聳了聳肩，然後抱著跩哥往飯桌邊移動。

衛斯理和波特選了同一邊的位置坐了下來，而衛斯理家的小女兒金妮衛斯理也下來了，她坐在波特的對面，衛斯理夫人從爐子上端了一鍋濃湯，放在餐桌上後，又再度嘲樓梯處大吼著：「弗雷、喬治？」

「我們在這呢，媽！」兩個大男孩一左一右忽然出現在衛斯理夫人的兩邊，嚇得她大大地吸了口氣。

「我告訴你們多少次了，不要在家裡使用影消和現形，你們想嚇死人……」衛斯理夫人拍了拍自己的胸口，並且碎念著。

「我們是啊。」雙胞胎中的其中一個這樣說著，跩哥分不出他們誰是誰。

「這樣挺有趣的，不是嗎。」另一個雙胞胎在榮恩耳邊悄聲說著。

「閉嘴啦，喬治。」榮恩翻了個白眼，「你們也嚇到我了。」

跩哥現在勉強分辨出來，在榮恩‧衛斯裡旁邊的是喬治‧衛斯理，那麼另一個的肯定是弗雷‧衛斯理了，雖然他看不出來在長相上有什麼關鍵性的分別，但是他暫時不會搞混了。

「噢，我們是故意的，」弗雷擠了過來，「嚇小榮榮才是最好玩的，不是嗎，兄弟？」

「你說得對極了，兄弟。」喬治對弗雷眨眼，然後在榮恩身邊坐下。

「嘿！」榮恩不滿的咕噥聲，而弗雷已經繞到他們的對面坐著。

待衛斯理夫人就座後，她宣布他們的爸爸今晚又要加班，無法跟他們共進晚餐後，他們便開動了。

但是跩哥注意到榮恩沒有馬上動刀叉，反而從桌上取了一個小的空盤子，在裡面盛了點濃湯，然後把他從外套裡抱了出來，放在濃湯前。

「喝吧，那是給你的。」榮恩簡短的說了幾句，便替自己從桌上拿了些培根，開始用餐。

跩哥冷哼一聲，窮鬼家的食物能吃嗎？這種骯髒的餐具真是不衛生，而且廉價的食材可能會害他吃壞肚子。

但是當眼前的濃湯飄來的香味被他吸進肺後，他就開始感到饑餓了，他覺得自己有點委屈，可是又別無他法，於是跩哥只好懷疑地伸出舌頭舔了舔濃湯的表面。

舌尖感受到的是濃郁而香醇的牛奶味，上面漂浮的南瓜也有淡淡的甘甜，並且相當美味，他沒想到在這裡也能吃到如此好吃的東西。

跩哥說服自己可能是因為饑餓，所以才會錯把不怎麼樣的東西當成美食，但無論如何，他一口接著一口，停不下來。

「好的，小榮榮。」突如其來的一句話讓跩哥抬起頭，他看見坐在喬治正前方的弗雷正目不轉睛地盯著自己，「那玩意兒是什麼？」

「什麼？」喬治順著弗雷的目光，也發現了他的存在：「一隻雪貂？」

「雪貂？」衛斯理夫人拉高了音量，「在我們的餐桌上？」

跩哥停下了動作，他警戒地向衛斯理夫人的那頭盯著，他猜想也許他們的餐桌上並不歡迎動物，他本以為衛斯理家如此沒格調的生活習慣並不會在意這些。

「喔。」榮恩將跩哥往自己的方向拉近了些「牠是……」

「別藏起來啊！」弗雷大叫了聲，喬治便有默契地避開了榮恩的手，一把將跩哥抓起。

跩哥覺得一陣惡寒攀上他的背脊，他知道他們，這對以整人為樂的雙胞胎，連飛七都沒輒的兩個惡魔，而現在的他只是隻雪貂，別說沒有魔杖在身，就連反抗都顯得無力可笑。

「還我！」榮恩伸手就要去搶，然而喬治動作比他快了些，將跩哥拋了出去，跩哥放聲尖叫，弗雷一把抓住了他。

「投得好，兄弟！」弗雷抓著跩哥的頸子晃了晃，對喬治比了個姆指。

喬治對弗雷眨眨眼，「你接得也不賴啊，兄弟！」

「別這樣！」榮恩離開了位子，跩哥能看見對方慌張的神情，「你們會把牠給害死！」

「才不會呢，笨蛋。」弗雷朝榮恩做了個鬼臉，無視於跩哥的掙扎，將他往上拋高再接住，他想起穆敵對他的侮辱，他產生了暈眩的感覺，而且他無法逃跑。

喬治一手搭上榮恩的肩膀，笑道：「除非你告訴我們這小傢伙是從哪來的，我們會考慮還給你。」

弗雷對他的虐待還沒結束，在上下晃動中，跩哥只看見榮恩的眼睛瞪得大大的，似乎想說話，卻又說不出口，乾著急的模樣看起來愚蠢得要命。對於這種表情的榮恩，連跩哥都想作弄對方了，但前提是自己不是個道具，而是握有主權的那個，梅林，他快吐了！

「你們安靜下來！」高亢的女聲介入了混亂之中，衛斯理夫人生氣地重重拍了桌子，餐具發出碰撞的聲音，這讓三個兄弟們同時停止了爭吵。

「抱歉，媽媽。」「抱歉，媽媽。」弗雷和喬治同時開口，並且弗雷還將手上的小動物一甩出去，直接擊中榮恩的胸口。

榮恩趕緊用手抱住了跩哥，這是金髮唯一一次由衷地感謝這個窮鬼。

「告訴我這是怎麼一回事。」衛斯理夫人重新坐了下來，圓圓的眼睛直直地看著她的小兒子。

「牠……」榮恩低頭看了看跩哥，這讓他發現了紅髮在猶豫時有咬下唇的動作，看起來有些怯生生地。

榮恩把目光移到哈利身上，跩哥才想起疤頭波特剛才也在旁邊，那傢伙居然一直無所謂的笑著，眼睜睜地看他被耍弄而不做任何表示！

「呃，好的。」哈利收起了笑容，「這個雪貂，是……」搔搔已經很亂的頭髮，「是西莫的。」

「西莫！」「西莫‧斐尼干？」雙胞胎同時發出不信任的聲音。

「對……這是西莫的！」榮恩接著說，並且扯了一個誇張的笑容，「西莫想送芭蒂一隻雪貂當禮物，但是你們知道的，西莫是個愛爾蘭人，」跩哥感覺到對方抱著自己的力道加重了些：「他的爸媽可能會想把牠做成一道料理……」

愛爾蘭人才不吃雪貂！跩哥在心裡怒斥著，紅頭髮的榮恩‧衛斯理是天生的白痴，這種顯而易見的謊言任誰都不會相信的！

「其實也沒那麼糟糕，」哈利也知道榮恩這個謊有多麼差勁，幫忙補充道：「總之，他希望我們照顧牠一陣子，就是這樣。」

「愛爾蘭人才不吃雪貂呢。」弗雷冷冷的吐嘈出了跩哥心裡所想的，「你吃嗎，喬治？」

「不吃。」喬治作出嘔吐的模樣：「不過如果是小榮榮手上這隻，我可以考慮。」

榮恩抖了抖唇，把跩哥往懷裡抱得更裡面些。

「無論如何，」衛斯理夫人說話了：「你們先把晚餐給解決掉。」

榮恩也坐回了位子上，將跩哥放回盤子邊，讓他得以繼續他的晚餐。

「至於你，榮恩‧衛斯理，」衛斯理在跩哥舔起濃湯時又說話了，「你在把牠帶回家前，並沒有經過我同意，如果牠闖了任何麻煩──」她的聲音有些怒意：「就得由你負責！」她把眼神放到波特身上，溫柔地笑了：「當然，我不是說你，哈利。」

「她偏心！」榮恩低聲向哈利抱怨。

跩哥斜眼看了看紅髮，正擺出那副可憐兮兮地臉，戳著盤子裡的培根。他在想自己也許可以稍微搗亂一下，來欺負這個榮恩‧衛斯理。

結束了有些混亂的晚餐後，榮恩決定幫跩哥洗個澡。

對於洗澡這個詞跩哥從來都不討厭，他認為泡澡是一件很舒服、很享受的事，他喜歡躺在馬份家的大浴池裡，享受泡在熱水中，看著蒸氣慢慢流動的感覺。

但是現在他第一次產生了不想洗澡的念頭！

「嘿，馬份，你別動！」榮恩被跩哥濺起的水花給波及到，因此只好雙手把他捧離水面些，看著他的臉說道：「我不知道你變成這樣還聽不聽得懂人話，但是我要替你洗澡，麻煩合作點！」

跩哥的腳下就是熱水，但是他不想泡在那裡，他覺得這個小得要命的浴缸太可怕了，先不說這個裡每天有多少人洗澡，也沒有家庭小精靈清潔這些，打從他出生到現在還沒見過這麼簡陋的浴室，要他在這裡泡澡，簡直是個災難。

而且看見衛斯理在他眼前放大的臉，他就覺得煩躁，他一點也不想由別人替他洗澡，他的身體將會被上下搓揉著，而且沾滿泡泡，這太令人丟臉了。

所以他不顧榮恩仍然雙手抓著他的腰身，他只管拼命扭動著，他才不要下去！

「你別再動了，這樣我很難做事。」榮恩這樣說著，跩哥只是惡意地想著他就是故意要刁難對方的。

但是榮恩顯然沒有理會他的小小心思，只是把跩哥放低了一些，他的腳趾碰到了水面，踩出一個漣漪，讓他嚇得縮起了腳，又繼續掙扎著。

「聽話，拜託！」榮恩歪過頭，以閃避那些水花，「看來你變成雪貂後，完全喪失了理解人類語言的能力了。」

這句話讓跩哥相當不滿，他討厭被當成傻子，於是他惡狠狠地咬了對方一口，而吃痛的榮恩大叫了聲便放開了手。

現在跩哥開始懊惱了，因為榮恩一放手，他便穩穩地整個身體摔入水裡，濺起了好大的水花。

他拍動他的手，腳底勾不到底部的感覺讓他害怕，他覺得自己像是個即將溺死的人，載浮載沉的感覺很糟糕，他懷疑衛斯理該不會想趁機謀殺他。

至於榮恩‧衛斯理，大聲罵了句「該死的！」便指著他的鼻子：「你害我全身都濕透了，笨蛋！」

紅色的前髮緊貼在主人的額上，自頰邊流下了滴滴水珠，胸口以下的衣服也都被印上了深色的水色，榮恩看上去相當的氣惱。

「蠢畜牲！」榮恩在丟下這句話以後，便走出了浴室，重重地甩上門，接著是一陣吵死人的腳步聲。

跩哥還泡在水裡，他意識到自己被丟下了，見鬼，衛斯理那白痴該不會就把自己丟在這裡不管了吧？！

他開始思考著衛斯理要多久才會氣消，又要花上多少時間才會想起有個被留在這裡的小動物，正在水中孤伶伶地等著他吧。

然而就在他還在煩惱這些時，門又被打開了。榮恩站在門口，手上拿著的是幾件乾淨的衣服。

榮恩把衣服放在小架子上，又將放了幾件髒衣服的衣籃往另一個方向推了過去。

之後，跩哥看見榮恩脫起了衣服，露出了白皙的小肚子。

跩哥還沒意會過來榮恩現在的舉動，他只是愣愣地看著紅髮將那些脫下來的衣服一件件往籃子內丟，等他回過神來，衛斯理早已一絲不掛。

「都是你害的。」榮恩這樣說著，但是語氣裡並沒有責難的味道，反而有點溫柔地，將跩哥往一邊撥開，自己也鑽近了浴缸裡。

找到適當位置後的榮恩一把抓住跩哥，好讓他的手爪能在對方膝蓋上找到著力點，減輕了他的恐慌。

跩哥感受到自己的背部被輕巧的順著，榮恩正擠了點肥皂，替跩哥洗背。

「瞧，現在好多了。」跩哥聽見背後的人正在對他說話，「洗澡一點都不可怕吧。」

跩哥扭過頭，便看見榮恩對他微笑，而且手上上下下地替他服務著，非常熟練的模樣。

他的目光往下移動，是榮恩的頸子，白皙地，而且線條漂亮，看起來相當性感，還有鎖骨也是。

就在他罵著自己腦袋出毛病的同時，衛斯理何來性感可言之餘，便被榮恩給轉過身來，他現在是正面對著榮恩了。

榮恩輕輕地哼起了小曲，又弄了些肥皂，往跩哥的肚子上抹去，他得承認這挺享受的，他沒想過被人磨蹭腹部的感覺超乎想像地好。

跩哥的視線正前方便是對方的小乳頭，他忽然覺得衛斯理的男性胸部也挺誘人的，但是馬上便陷入了自我嫌惡中，他發什麼神經，他居然覺得衛斯理誘人，跟本是瘋了！

可是這麼想著，他卻無法控制自己的眼睛持續往下搜索，小小的肚臍眼看起來也很可愛，而那之下的淡色恥毛在水裡幾近透明，讓跩哥被此所吸引。

他不知道該不該往更私密的地方看下去。

「我以前也幫斑斑洗過澡。」榮恩的聲音打斷了跩哥的打量，他抬起頭，看見紅髮露出了懷念的笑容：「那小子雖然又笨又肥，但是卻很聽話。」

斑斑是什麼東西？跩哥思索著腦海中的片段，接著想起了他第一次在霍格華茲火車上看見衛斯理的情景，那時候趴在對方大腿上的是一隻灰色的胖老鼠，而且還咬了高爾的手指。

他記得衛斯理那隻寵物，但是他沒想過牠也有名字，這真是廢話。

榮恩臉上泛起了淡淡的紅暈，那可能是因為蒸氣所致。跩哥看見雜亂的小雀斑們被染了一層顏色，而主人湖色眸子看上去有些迷濛。

跩哥不知道榮恩為什麼會有這樣的表情，像是在回憶，但是又有點失落，他很難以形容這樣的衛斯理，這對他而言太過陌生，他從來都不知道紅髮也有如此好看的表情，可以確定的是他並不討厭現在的榮恩‧衛斯理。

他想問那隻斑斑去了哪裡，但是他沒辦法，所有話出了口都變成了尖銳的叫聲。

「噢，跟你說這些幹嘛。」榮恩輕輕笑了出來，「你又聽不懂，你只是個雪貂。」

跩哥不服氣地想著，他才不『只是』個雪貂。

榮恩從浴缸裡撈了點水，從跩哥頭上倒下，弄得他閉起眼睛，並且左右甩頭，想把這些水都甩開。

而榮恩因為他的動作又笑了出來，很溫和地，沒有半點不愉快的。

接著榮恩拿起了肥皂，往自己身上抹起，那在所到之處都留下了白色的泡沫痕跡，跩哥順著榮恩的動作，看見了那性感的頸間都抹滿了肥皂。

榮恩的手來到自己的胸口，而泡沫也隨之覆蓋在其上，接著手又慢慢往下。

在處理完跩哥之後，榮恩顯然開始替自己洗澡，這不是個什麼大不了的動作，卻讓跩哥覺得有些煽情。

紅髮僅僅是搓揉那些泡沫罷了，但是跩哥卻無法停止自己的瘋狂想法。

他看著對方的手伸到更下方，替自己的私密部位清潔著。跩哥開始想像紅髮自慰地模樣，是不是像現在這般輕柔，還是更加狂野。

他覺得自己愈來愈不正常了，他將目光轉移開來，發現鏡子早已被水氣給弄的一片霧白，他說服自己也許是因為太熱了，所以才會開始產生奇怪的想像。

一定是的，榮恩‧衛斯理一直是他所揶揄的對象，他對他從來沒有太多好感。

可是跩哥卻不知道為什麼，似乎變成雪貂以後，不止世界變形了，他也發現長期以來所瞧不起的衛斯理比他記憶中的更好，就算彼此互相嫌惡，仍然沒有棄他於不顧，反而還相當地愛護。

重點是，衛斯理還有個被衣服包覆藏起的惹火身材。

儘管現狀還是很糟糕，跩哥並不想當隻雪貂，但至少有些事情超乎他預期的好，讓他稍微覺得好受了點。

 

TBC


	2. the second day

Draco, and his ferret life - (2) the second day

 

頂上傳來的怪聲讓跩哥從睡夢中驚醒，他從枕頭上跳起，咻一個往前衝，當面撞上了榮恩‧衛斯理的肩頭。

儘管他想揉揉發疼的小鼻子，卻發現自己的爪子總沒辦法碰觸到正確的位置，這令他發出懊惱的聲音。跩哥忿忿不平地看著眼前的紅髮男孩，男孩因為他的小小撞擊而動了動肩膀，但依然睡得香甜。

這是他變成雪貂的第一個夜晚，然而他並不習慣當一隻雪貂，或者說，他本來就不是隻雪貂，卻得被迫體驗這種整個身體蜷縮成另一種生物的詭異感受。

愈是想到自己受到的可怕遭遇，跩哥就愈是不服氣，他舉起手，想要朝那張滿是雀斑的臉蛋上留下一些痕跡，可是就在這個時候，閣樓再次發出陣陣怪響，他嚇得尖叫一聲，鑽進了眼前最近的洞穴裡，這幾乎是一種生物本能。

那些磅磅磅磅的怪聲持續了好一段時間才停下，他驚恐地想著這都是什麼見鬼的玩意，他知道衛斯理家很窮也很簡陋，但他可沒聽說過這個窮鬼家裡有養什麼怪獸。

在聲音消失前，他只能瑟瑟地發抖──事先聲明，絕對不是因為他膽子不夠大，而是因為他現在只是隻雪貂，沒有魔杖而且體型嬌小，他隨時都暴露在致命的危險之中！

詭異的聲響還沒結束，跩哥卻感覺到腳下有什麼柔軟又不失彈性的東西微微起伏著，他慌亂地低下頭，發現自己踩著的其實是某人的胸膛與腹部。

微微瞇起眼睛，跩哥往那個『洞穴』的入口處看出去，毫不意外地看到了一個人類的鎖骨，向上延伸的頸部與還沒長鬍子的乾淨下巴，喔梅林，他甚至看到了幾縷紅髮，襯得那個頸項更加白皙了。

很顯然，情急之下他鑽進的並不是什麼洞穴，而是紅髮衛斯理的領口，如果他仔細環顧週遭的話，還能注意到對方粉紅色的乳頭與小小的乳暈。

這樣的情況就有點尷尬了，他沒想到──或是從沒想過──自己也有鑽進其他男孩睡衣裡的一天，就只是字面上的意思。

跩哥想要破口大罵，但脫口而出的聲音有點像是雞的咯咯聲，他壓在榮恩‧衛斯理的胸膛上，彷彿站在人生的岔道口，拿不定主意。忽然，天花版又發出了怪聲，他唧唧大叫，完全沒了糾結自己正在別人睡衣裡的心情，小爪子踩著對方的肌膚竄來竄去。

或許是感受到了不尋常的壓力，睡夢中的男孩動了動，接著跩哥便感覺自己被一雙手隔著布料給抓住，「……別煩，馬份。」

其實跩哥想表達的意思是『見鬼的衛斯理一家人，你們全是豬，難道你們聽不見自己的房子要被拆了嗎？』但從他的雪貂嘴裡出來的，全變成了唧唧唧的怪叫。

又是一陣磅磅磅的巨響，這次還伴隨著詭異的呻吟聲，而他再一次地被嚇到了，他從衛斯理已經鬆開的手長下逃了出來，在對方的胸膛與腹部之間無助地打轉，或許還踩到了對方的乳頭或肚臍眼，可他才不管那些呢。

「嘿……」衛斯理再一次隔著布料撫摸他的背脊，嗓子有點沙啞，帶著倦意，「別動來動去的，很癢……」

一些窸窸窣窣的聲響自房間的另一張床傳來，他聽見了波特用半睡半醒的語氣問道：「……榮恩，怎麼了？」

「沒什麼，」當對方回話的時候，那隻手正隔著睡衣輕柔地拍了拍他的雪貂屁股，「這傢伙不睡覺，不知道想幹什麼……」話還沒說完，閣樓的怪聲再次響起，跩哥無法克制自己的尖叫，「……嘿，嘿！我說了會癢，馬份，你快住手！」

「……也許他只是被樓上的那隻惡鬼嚇到了呢？」波特的聲音較前一次清醒了一點，儘管仍然睡意濃厚。

衛斯理停頓了幾秒，「……大概吧？」

接著跩哥感覺到自己身下的男孩坐了起來，而他不可避免地從對方的睡衣下襬滾了出來，跌在對方的睡褲上。他看見紅髮男孩痛苦地揉著眼睛，自床頭櫃上抽起一本《瘋麻瓜馬丁‧米格冒險記》的漫畫，往天花板上砸去，發出『碰』的一聲。

頂上的傳來了一聲悽厲的尖叫，接著什麼聲音都沒有了，夜晚再次重歸於應有的寧靜中。

「這樣牠會稍微消停點。」紅髮男孩說道，伸手將跩哥一把撈起，重新放到肚子上──當然，隔著睡衣──蓋上棉被，他眨眨眼睛，看著周圍愈來愈暗，被一團厚厚的布料給覆住。

在視線完全被黑色籠罩前，跩哥鑽出了半顆頭，抽抽鼻子，盯著衛斯理那張爬滿雀斑的臉看了好久，注意到那些金色睫毛在男孩的眼眶留下捲曲的陰影。睡意重新降臨，他打了個哈欠，發出一些咕噥，趴在對方的胸口上緩緩閉上眼。

再一次醒來的時候已經過了十點，這是跩哥從窗外射進的陽光所推算出的時間，他扭了扭身體，發現紅髮衛斯理與聖人波特早就不在房間裡了。他在床上轉了一圈，繞過對方丟在床上的那些睡衣，就算極力去做也沒辦法忽視滿房間的橙色，恐怖的查德利砲彈隊海報無所不在，上面的搜捕手還對跩哥眨了下眼，他嫌惡地搖搖頭，盡量不朝那個方向投以視線。

和不寧靜的昨夜相比，現在頂端沒再傳出什麼怪聲了，至少衛斯理的方法挺有效的。跩哥抖了抖他的耳朵，注意到窗外有人活動的聲音，於是他沿著床邊，跳到了窗台上，毫不意外地看到了肥胖的衛斯理夫人正在打掃花園的積雪。

門外傳來一些細碎的腳步聲，還有他再熟悉不過的兩個聲音，「……所以我說了，這行不通的……」

「但是他的父母遲早會找上門的，」前一個說話的是衛斯理，現在這個是波特，他認得出來，「再怎麼說，他們總不可能沒發現自己的兒子整晚沒回家。」

跩哥知道自己是那兩個葛來分多男孩對話的主角，他從窗台跳下來，柔軟的床讓他彈了一下又落回原位，正巧看見衛斯理推門走進來，「難不成我們就這樣把他用貓頭鷹寄回去給他爸媽嗎？最好還附上一封信。」紅髮男孩一邊說著，一邊讓出一條路，好讓黑髮的那個先進房間，「上面就寫『嘿，很榮幸通知你們的兒子把自己變成了一隻雪貂，他真可愛。』」

波特笑著搖搖頭，顯然被好友的話給逗樂了，然後先走進了房間，「確實比本來的樣子可愛多了。」

「對吧。」衛斯理關上房門，往跩哥所在的床鋪走去，當他意識到對方要坐到自己隔壁的時候，跩哥往旁邊跳了幾吋，畢竟他還是挺擔心自己一個不小心就會被人給坐扁什麼的，「至少牠不會像個小女孩尖叫『瞧你幹的好事，波特，我要去告訴我爸爸！』」

跩哥幾乎想翻白眼，如果他做得到的話，可惜他現在確實做不到。而坐在另一張床上的哈利‧爛疤頭‧波特則被這一段拙劣的模仿給戳到笑點，笑得整個人都倒在棉被堆裡了。說真的，他可一點都不覺得這有什麼可笑的，而且他從來沒有像個小女孩一樣尖叫，他發誓。

不過這個差勁的表演者一點也不覺得有什麼好愧疚的，只見榮恩‧衛斯理伸出手，抓住跩哥的後頸，將他一把提起。他激烈地扭動掙扎，試圖擺脫這惱人的傢伙，可對方卻無動於衷，小心翼翼地把他放到了自己的腿上。

現在跩哥趴到了紅髮男孩的大腿，底下是被洗得有些褪色的綿褲，他戒慎恐懼地蹲低身子，一動也不敢動，深怕這個窮鬼藉機整他。

然而，沒有，他並沒有被對方給拋起來當成快浮丟，也沒有被拿去做成標本。紅髮衛斯理只是抬起手掌，順著他雪白色的毛皮向下撫摸，因長期握掃帚而生了一些繭的手指並不柔軟，但這個動作確是極其溫柔的，就像在對待一個珍寶。

「你在想斑斑。」止住笑聲黑髮男孩自床墊撐起身體，將鼻樑上歪了一邊的眼鏡拿下。 

紅髪男孩翻了翻眼睛，用一種諷刺的語氣說：「是啊，要是我不知道牠本來是什麼玩意的話，我還真是挺懷念牠的。」

「啊，就像你腿上的那個小傢伙本來是跩哥‧馬份一樣，如果你還記得的話。」波特拉出襯衫的一角，擦拭著圓圓的鏡片，「想清楚，榮恩，我們不可能永遠留著牠的。」

衛斯理嘆了口氣，勾起指頭，抓了抓跩哥的背，正好是他的癢處，這讓他舒服的發出咕咕聲，「我知道，夥計。」

原本跩哥想贊同波特的話──真是太噁心了，這大概是他有生以來第一次覺得那個早該去死的男孩是對的──點點他的雪貂頭之類的，他不可能永遠留在這裡，而且他很肯定自己的父母已經發現他失蹤了，並且急切地在找他。

可當他看見紅髮男孩露出了有些遺憾的表情後，那種強烈想同意波特的感覺消失了，取而代之的是一種不尋常的失落，他猜想可能是因為對方的手指服侍得他太舒服了，肯定的，不然他才不會產生類似『或許繼續待下去也挺不錯的』的錯覺呢。

跩哥感受著對方溫暖的指尖以一種不重不輕的力道替他順毛，快瞇上眼睛之前，他睡意朦朧地猜想著，那隻肥胖的灰鼠是不是天天都有這般待遇，看來衛斯理確實很擅長照顧小動物。

他可能打了個小睏，或是短暫的一寐，總之他再一次睜開眼睛，是因為感覺到自己後頸的皮膚被人給拉扯。跩哥發出不滿的叫聲，但是紅髮男孩沒有理會他的起床氣，只是逕自把他放到了自己的臂彎裡，安撫性地拍了拍他的頭，「要開飯了，你不想錯過午餐的，是吧。」

環顧了四周一圈，他沒有看見波特的蹤跡，於是跩哥合理的推測那個大難不死的男孩已經下樓去了。轉轉眼珠子，自男孩的臂彎中鑽出半個身體，抓著對方的毛衣攀到了對方的肩膀上。

「嘿，乖點，你這傻雪貂。」衛斯理驚呼一聲，但是跩哥才不理他呢，他在肩頭至上臂處找了個好位子，決定就這麼站著。要他說，他可是個優秀的馬份，而優秀的馬份就應該站在高一點的地方。或許是因為他攀得還算穩當，於是對方只是無奈地搖搖頭，「隨你的便好了，小心別摔下來……喔我真像個白痴，你又聽不懂。」

你本來就是個白痴，而且我聽得懂。跩哥在心理悄悄的想著，沒理會對方近似於自言自語的警告，用爪子牢牢地勾著對方的毛衣。

他的鼻尖距離對方的脖子很近，甚至能細數男孩臉上的雀斑，還有那一屢屢捲曲的紅髮，它們看起來既柔軟又好摸，跩哥悄悄觀察著一切，不知道為什麼過去自己從未有過摸摸對方散在頸子上後髮的想法。

男孩的側臉很漂亮，那些淡金色的睫毛比他記憶中的還要更捲更長，而那對如同湖水般的眼眸就像玻璃珠一樣，帶著一點透明感，這些都是他從不曾注意到的。

畢竟在他的印象中，榮恩‧衛斯理一直不是最起眼的那個，不論是跟鼎鼎大名的哈利‧波特，還是那個聰明過頭的麻種女孩，或是衛斯理家的任何一個兄弟，每個人都比榮恩‧衛斯理還要更光彩奪目，相比之下，這個溫柔對待自己的紅髮男孩，就只是其他人背後的影子，既不特別，也不優秀。

但是他很難去形容這種感覺，尤其是在他變成一隻動物以後，也許他從前從沒想過他也有和對方如此親密的這麼一天。

「梅林啊，馬份，我發現你還挺臭的。」忽然紅髮男孩就這樣開口了，並且說出相當失禮的話，破壞了原本可能存在的溫馨氣氛，「我明明幫你洗過澡了，但你還是渾身散發股屎味。」

跩哥簡直想為此大翻白眼，雪貂本來就會臭，就像你不能阻止貓去舔自己的屁股一樣，看來他得收回那句對方擅長照顧小動物的評價。

下樓梯之後，他注意到這個又窮又小的屋子和昨天相較竟有了些細微變化。首先是一棵中型的聖誕樹，雖然稱不上巨大，但在這個小不拉基的客廳裡，卻顯得異常高大，並且讓整個格局看上去更加擁擠了。

那棵樹上除了有常見的圓球吊飾之外，還有一圈又一圈的彩色玻璃珠，一明一滅閃爍著各種顏色，讓整棵樹變得繽紛無比，他花了好一段時間才看出來，那些彩色玻璃珠是麻瓜的燈泡。真不愧是麻瓜愛好者，就連聖誕樹也弄得這麼有麻瓜氣息，怪里怪氣的，跩哥忍不住這樣評判著。

「好了，孩子們。」胖嘟嘟的衛斯理夫人用手擦了擦圍裙，「我猜你們都已經洗過手了，是吧。」

「是的，衛斯理夫人。」先作出回應的是波特，那個頭上有疤的傢伙總是喜歡裝模作樣，跩哥趴在紅髮衛斯理的肩上，不以為然地哼了哼。

榮恩沒說什麼話，而是伸手把他從自己的肩頭抓起來，謹慎地放到桌上。跩哥發誓這傢伙絕對沒洗過手，不過他現在只是隻鼬科動物，可沒辦法告對方的狀，僅能順著對方的意，把四隻腳伏在桌面上。

只見到紅髮男孩站起身，自桌子的另一端拿了個小碟子，並且從大鍋裡舀了一些濃湯──從那裡升起來的白煙，就可以想像鍋內的食物要有多燙，但陣陣飄來的濃郁香氣與甜甜的味道，他就已經猜到了，那肯定是豌豆湯。

坐在對面的金妮‧衛斯理朝他挑了挑眉，轉頭看向自己的小哥哥，大有責備之意地說道：「你不該餵他吃人類的食物，榮恩，這會害牠消化不良。」

「又沒關係。」紅髮衛斯理回應他的妹妹：「牠會愛死這個的，媽做的豌豆湯超級好喝。」

「噢，榮恩。」衛斯理夫人露出了欣慰的表情，雙手交疊在胸口，「你真是個貼心的孩子，媽媽也愛你。」

當她這麼說的時候，在場所有的衛斯理孩子──除了榮恩‧衛斯理之外──全部都翻了翻眼珠，而不屬於他們一員的波特則偏過臉，在一旁偷笑著。

「講得好像你很愛喝豌豆湯一樣。」其中一個雙胞胎如此吐嘈。

另一個雙胞胎也附和道：「如果有豌豆湯鑒賞大會，你肯定是評委之一。」

這會兒榮恩整張臉都紅透了，包括耳根，「閉嘴啦，弗雷、喬治，專心吃你們的麵包，別來煩我。」

雙胞胎互看一眼，無所謂地聳聳肩。紅髮男孩將盛了豌豆湯的小碟子放到跩哥的面前，他吸了吸鼻子，靈敏的嗅覺讓他相信這裡面有放奶油和大蒜，可能還有些培根塊。

雖然他仍舊懷疑衛斯理一家的衛生程度，但有鑑於昨天他喝了那碗南瓜濃湯也沒拉肚子，再說他也已經餓了，於是跩哥低下頭，伸出小巧的舌舔了舔眼前的這個小碟子。

可是金妮‧衛斯理卻相當不贊同地皺起了眉頭，「你該給他吃生肉的，那才符合牠的天性。」

「哦，無所謂啦。」榮恩擺了擺手，「妳看，牠吃得很開心啊。」

跩哥抬起頭，快速地動著下巴，好讓湯汁流進喉嚨。他得說衛斯理家的小女孩想多了，他又不是真正的雪貂，如果對方真的給他吃生肉，反倒是種侮辱呢。當然，這些事情她是不會知道的，畢竟他從人類變成雪貂的那一刻，她又不在場。

「喔！」衛斯理家唯一的女孩不可茍同地發出一個感嘆詞，別過頭去，不再搭理她的哥哥了。

這會兒換她的小哥哥挑眉了，「搞什麼，你吃得滿臉都是。」榮恩驚呼一聲，伸出姆指，替跩哥抹了抹嘴巴周圍，一些綠綠的湯汁沾到了對方的指頭上，「等會我要幫你擦一擦。」

衛斯理家的雙胞胎似乎對跩哥的存在完全失去了興趣，他們不再像昨天那樣把他輪流丟來丟去，只是自顧自的聊天，這看起來是件好事，至少他能夠安全地享用完這一餐了。

不過理想終究只是理想，當跩哥快要解決這一小碟豌豆湯時，有什麼東西一跳一跳地靠近了他。

他抬起頭，看見一隻小小的貓頭鷹用圓滾滾的眼珠子盯著他瞧。跩哥在心理冷哼一聲，沒打算理會那隻愚蠢的生物，繼續埋首喝他的湯。那隻貓頭鷹就這樣看著他，動也不動，他始終能感受到那股刺人的視線。

毫無預警地，那隻小貓頭鷹翹起喙，往跩哥的屁股啄去。突如其來的痛感讓他發出尖銳的啁啾聲，並且跳了起來，但是這隻小貓頭鷹依然沒有停嘴的打算，而是變本加厲地又往他叮了好幾下。

「嘿，小豬！笨鳥！住手，喂！」榮恩‧衛斯理嚇得站起身，一把抓住了那隻忽然抓狂的小貓頭鷹，「別這樣，你發什麼瘋啊，嘿！停下，你這笨鳥！」

跩哥驚恐地在餐桌上竄逃，差點打翻金妮的飲料，而雙胞胎也紛紛中止了談話，彷彿在等著看一場好戲，直到哈利‧波特一手捏住了他的後頸，他才不得不稍微冷靜下來。梅林在上，這隻貓頭鷹有什麼毛病？跩哥痛苦地想著，感覺自己的屁股疼得要命，他只不過是想要吃一頓平靜午餐罷了。

「噓噓噓……噓噓，正常點，小豬，別鬧了。」只見那隻小貓頭鷹在紅髮男孩的手中慢慢不再掙扎，滾著那對大眼珠，好奇地直望著跩哥，這使得他感到一股惡寒。「小笨鳥，你搞什麼鬼，愛落又欺負你了，是嗎？」

在窗台上的老灰梟聽到自己的名字，抬起頭，莫名其妙地看了榮恩一眼。

榮恩撫摸著手裡的那隻小貓頭鷹，以姆指輕柔地搓了搓牠的頭頂，而牠很快地便恢復了精神，朝著對方叫了一聲，並且抖了下翅膀，於是牠的主人放開了牠，任由牠拍著翅膀飛來飛去。

「我猜小豬吃醋了。」哈利‧波特好笑地說，將跩哥提到自己的腿上，學著好友的動作搓揉著跩哥的背脊，「你太寵牠了，小豬覺得你冷落了牠。」

「我才沒有寵牠呢。」紅髮男孩哼了一聲，對著小貓頭鷹招手，於是牠便飛了下來，站在對方伸出的手指上，「而且我也沒有冷落小豬，牠總是很亢奮，根本不需要我。」

「不，你確實太寵那隻雪貂了，難怪小豬會不高興。」衛斯理家的小女孩頭也沒抬，平淡地指出了這一點。

「真見鬼。」榮恩吹了吹自己的前劉海，用另一隻空著的手替貓頭鷹順了順羽毛。

跩哥趴在哈利的膝蓋，讓黑髮男孩撫摸自己，然而他總覺得有哪裡不對，或許是出於對方的動作不夠熟練，也可能是因為對方的指尖冰涼，這讓他覺得不大舒服。他稍稍調整了下姿勢，希望這樣會好一點，但是那股怪異感仍然如影隨形，他不知道怎麼去形容，並不是說哈利‧早該去死的‧波特的技術很差，他就只是覺得對方的觸碰少了點什麼。

他抬著小腦袋，看向一旁還在安撫那隻貓頭鷹的衛斯理，有股不暢快的感覺自胃袋升起，他悶悶地猜想，可能衛斯理家的食物真的不乾淨，搞不好他要拉肚子了也說不定。

最後他決定咬一口波特的手指當作情緒發洩，而那自以為是的黑髮男孩，在被咬時吃痛的表情讓他相當滿意。

 

※

 

「你真的不該那樣做的，馬份。」榮恩‧衛斯理發出一聲嘆息，溫柔地撫摸著他的下巴，讓他發出滿意的咕咕聲，「你看，因為你咬了哈利，所以他不打算照顧你了。」

「我可沒這樣說。」在一旁換睡衣的黑髮男孩辯駁道：「我只是說我寧願幫你看著小豬，至少牠不會咬人。」

被點到名的小貓頭鷹歡快地叫了一聲，繞著天花板上的污痕飛來飛去，好像牠此生的意義就是在那裡轉圈一樣。跩哥得說他一點也不喜歡這隻笨鳥，牠看起來又小又瘦，八成連信也刁不動，唯獨那隻喙特別尖銳，令人生厭。

「對，牠不會。」紅髮男孩搔弄著他的下巴，他舒服的瞇著眼睛，享受這種至高的服務──這樣才對，他愛死對方的手指了，至於爛疤頭波特？那傢伙一點都不知道該怎麼討一隻貂的歡心！

所幸晚餐的時候沒再發生什麼大事，他也見到了衛斯理的大家長──亞瑟‧衛斯理在進屋的時候將毛帽拿下，露出了偏高的髮際線和微禿的頂端，和他過去在斜角巷見過的模樣差不多。

當衛斯理先生在餐桌上看到他的時候，反應就像其他的衛斯理一樣誇張：『這個小東西是哪裡來的！』

『聽說是西莫寄放的呢。』衛斯理夫人替她的丈夫取下大衣，指揮魔杖把它掛到衣架上，然後給晚歸的丈夫準備餐具。

這段時間，跩哥僅僅抬頭看了衛斯理先生兩次，並不打算注意對方太久，畢竟他可不希望又惹上什麼麻煩了。

晚餐結束以後，這一家人在客廳又閒聊了好一陣子，最先離席的是那對雙胞胎，他們對與家人增進感情之類的事顯然沒多大興趣，更情願躲在房間裡發出那些誇張的爆破聲；而衛斯理家的女孩也在九點過後回到自己的寢室，然後才是榮恩‧衛斯理與哈利‧波特，兩個男孩一人拎著一隻動物回到了房間。

「你說，馬份變成這樣，還會有思想嗎？」扣好釦子的哈利‧波特拍了拍下襬，「搞不好牠是故意咬我的，畢竟他很討厭我。」

「拜託，他本來就是個討厭鬼，而且牠也咬過我。」榮恩‧衛斯理聳聳肩，「但是我很確定牠聽不懂人話了，因為我昨天幫牠洗澡的時候牠一直亂動。」

跩哥本想抱怨幾句『該死的窮酸鼬，就算我變成這樣也知道你們在說什麼』，但是話到了嘴邊，又變成了舒適的咯咯聲，只因紅髮男孩靈巧地把他給翻了個身，用指腹撫摸他的腹部，簡直好極了。

「我只是有點好奇，你知道的。」波特掃了他一眼，綠色的眼眸透過鏡片帶了些狐疑，「要是他還保有人類思維的話，你可能會後悔對他太好。」

「別擔心啦，牠現在就真的只是隻可愛的小雪貂。」語畢，紅髮衛斯理就像要應證這件事情一樣，抓著跩哥的腋下，將他一把抱起，像鐘擺一樣把他晃來晃去。

黑髮男孩皺著眉，一手摘下眼鏡，「再怎麼說，那可是馬份呢，」波特一邊說，一邊頗不茍同地邊搖著邊掀開棉被，「你得小心他會記仇。」

「喔，我沒忘記啊。」衛斯理如此說道，接著把跩哥放到枕頭邊，自己跳到了床上，「相信我，他不會蠢到提起這件事的，除非他希望全校都知道他被自己變成雪貂。」

跩哥暗暗在心底發了個鼻哼，這個窮鬼倒是說對了一點，他當然不可能到處宣揚自己因為咒語反彈而變成了一隻小雪貂，那該是多大的恥辱啊。

「要關燈囉，小豬。」紅髮衛斯理提醒著那隻還在歡鬧的小貓頭鷹，而牠乖巧地應了一聲，飛到了櫃子上，圓溜溜的眼珠子看了看牠的主人，又看了看枕頭上的跩哥，似乎在監視他一樣。「晚安，哈利。」衛斯理說道。

「晚安，榮恩。」另一張床上的黑髮男孩也回應道。

整個室內瞬間就陷入了黑暗中，僅有窗外的月光還透了些明亮。

這個晚上跩哥作夢了。他在夢裡看見自己不再是隻小雪貂，有著原本蒼白而修長的四肢，與榮恩‧衛斯理躺在同一張床上，這張床又窄又小，怎麼可能容下兩個男孩子呢，但他清楚地明白自己是在夢裡，所以沒有什麼是不可能的。

他撫摸著紅髮男孩的臉龐，手指滑過對方爬了雀斑的顴骨，順勢游走到對方的雙頰，近距離觀察對方淺色的睫毛，一如他白天所看到的那樣，或許紅髮衛斯理不是個典型的帥哥，可是總有個角度讓對方看起來有種獨特的美感。

捧起男孩的臉，他仔細地研究著，原來平日總是對他神色不善的窮酸鼬鼠，也有溫柔的那一面。

忽然，紅髮男孩睜開了眼睛，跩哥嚇得鬆開了手，然後他從夢中醒來，發現自己依然是隻小雪貂，躺在枕頭上，沒有人類的手腳，只有尖尖的小爪子。

他注意到身旁的榮恩‧衛斯理從床上坐起，並且站了起來，朝另一張床走去。這時候他才察覺，另外一頭的黑髮男孩正發出陣陣痛苦的呻吟。而這一次，不是夢境。

紅髮男孩拍了拍對方的肩膀，「哈利，醒醒，哈利，嘿。」

跩哥趴在枕頭上，看著眼前這對好朋友。他從來就不知道鼎鼎大名的男孩在睡夢時會像個病人一樣抽蓄、渾身冒汗、表情痛苦；而那個紅頭髮的男孩會在這種時候去安撫對方，就像一對真正的親兄弟。

哈利‧波特發出難受的一聲低吼，然後從夢中清醒，大口喘氣著：「……榮恩！」

「我在這兒呢，嗨。」跩哥只看到了半張側著的雀斑臉，但他依然能在衛斯理的臉上察覺的到那種關切的表情。

「抱歉……吵醒你了。」波特猛烈地吸氣和吐氣，「我就是夢到他了……你知道，就是……他在折磨那些人，我感覺……我……」

「沒事了，哈利，你在洞穴屋裡。」衛斯理輕輕地揉著另一個男孩的背部，安慰性地說著：「你不是他，你是你，沒事了。」

「……好。」波特茫然地點頭，「我真的很抱歉……」

「沒關係啦，夥計。」只見衛斯理這麼說著，便坐上對面的那張床，「挪個位子，我陪你吧。」

黑髮男孩聽話地讓出一點空間，好讓對方一起躺下。即使是黑暗裡，他也能看見兩個男孩共用一張床鋪，蓋著同一條棉被。

「謝了，榮恩。」那是波特的聲音，帶著感激，有些沙啞。

在這個當下，跩哥竟覺得榮恩‧衛斯理的單人床變得又大又空曠，少了原本主人的體溫，甚至有點寒冷。他在枕頭上繞了個圈，發出嘶嘶的哀鳴，但是紅髮男孩沒有向他看一眼，只是背對著他，全心全意地安撫著作了惡夢的那個男孩。

櫃子上的那隻小貓頭鷹仍然睜著圓圓的眼睛看著他，雖然沒有攻擊的意思，但卻教他相當的不自在。

忽然他想起了自己的父母，他強烈地希望他們現在就能找到他，讓他恢復原狀，帶他走，他不想再待在這個橙得一塌糊塗的房間了，一刻也不想。

 

TBC


	3. finally be fine

Draco, and his ferret life - (3) finally be fine

 

聖誕夜的早上，衛斯理一家就已經全數動員起來，只為了晚上的那頓聖誕晚餐。跩哥趴在榮恩的床上，無聊地想著，如果他的父母再不快點找到他的話，他肯定得錯過原先預定的聖誕晚宴。

但他還能做什麼呢？他現在只是隻小雪貂！

他看著紅髮衛斯理和疤頭波特在房間內進進出出，一下從一樓跑上來，一會兒又從樓上衝回一樓，多半是在搬運一些裝飾品。而衛斯理家的雙胞胎則時不時在房子裡現影消影，替這個家添更多的混亂。

至少跩哥就曾親眼目睹雙胞胎在他們的弟弟拿著一大堆空盒子時，兩個人一左一右出現在對方身後，並且同時朝最小的衛斯理男孩的肩膀一拍，讓榮恩一個驚嚇把全部的空盒都給摔到地上，兩個肇事者則一臉好笑地迅速逃離現場。

今天的時間似乎過得特別的快，中午的時候他們只吃了點簡單的東西，便繼續替晚上作準備。衛斯理家的男主人也在下午的時候回到家裡，從他們的交談中，能夠得知這個可憐的中年男子就算在聖誕夜也得工作──這就是窮人之所以窮的原因，因為他們永遠不得翻身──跩哥如是想。

除了發呆之外，他還時不時朝爬上窗台張望著，希望能看見一抹淡金色的身影出現在這歪歪斜斜的房子外，有鑑於他是馬份家唯一的繼承人，他的父親早該找到他了。

然而，沒有，除了一片被積雪給妝點的純白，衛斯理家外什麼都沒有，他的父母彷若人間蒸發，明明他都已經失蹤了三天，卻沒人找上門來。

跩哥有點懷疑自己被拋棄了，這讓他覺得既憤怒又難過，忍不住發出痛苦的吱吱聲，但那隻小小的貓頭鷹只是在天花板那裡飛來飛去，時不時對他投以好奇的目光，好像他真的只是一隻愚蠢的雪貂。

那種感覺就像是被全世界給遺忘了，變成動物以後，時間感流失得比平常還要更緩慢，雖然他可以透過窗外光影的變化，來推算時間，但作為一隻雪貂，他一天有超過三分之二的時間都在睡眠──他太無聊了，畢竟他什麼都沒法做，他既無法開口說話，也不能夠看書好打發時間，再說他連書皮都翻不動──只能閉上眼睛，像隻真正的雪貂一樣大睡特睡，明明才過了三天，卻像過了一年。

「瞧瞧牠，這可憐的傢伙。」忽然，跩哥後頸的皮膚被人拉扯，他被提了起來。張開眼睛，榮恩將他放到自己的臂彎上，另一隻手作成梳子狀，替他順了順雪白的毛皮，「肯定是肚子餓了，他已經半天沒吃東西了。」

哈利翻了翻眼睛，露出了不茍同的表情：「也有可能是在想家，他是馬份。」

「但牠現在是隻雪貂，哪知道那麼多啊。」溫暖的指腹在他的後背上搓揉著，給予他一種全然的舒適。跩哥咕噥一下，發出了滿意的聲音，享受來自紅髮男孩的呵護，「你可沒辦法證明牠現在還有思想。」

「的確，就像你也拿不出他已經不會思考的證據。」那隊綠色的眼珠子在鏡片後打量著他，充滿狐疑，彷彿要將他看穿。

「喔，哈利，你只是因為被牠咬了才記恨在心。」榮恩的手指晃到了他的下巴，輕輕地搔弄他的下頜處，正好搔到他的癢處，「相信我，這是討厭鬼馬份一生中最討人喜愛的好時光了，你不會想錯過的。」

只聽見黑髮男孩無奈地嘆了口大氣，「我不知道，榮恩，我只是擔心你放太多感情在他身上，分開時會很難受的。」

紅髮的那個吸了口氣，張開嘴，還想再說些什麼，最後卻又抿起唇，沉默下來。跩哥只感覺到那帶著薄繭的手指輕柔地摩挲他，食指的第一節勾起，力度適中。

事實上他沒有忽略一點，波特用的詞已經改成了『他』，而衛斯理卻一直用『牠』來稱呼他，跩哥意識到一點，那就是榮恩‧衛斯理之所以對他好，不是基於其他的理由，單純只是把他完全當成寵物在對待，這樣的想法不知為什麼，讓他有那麼點失落。

他又想起了前一個晚上，哈利‧早該去死的‧波特又是怎麼在衛斯理的安撫下入睡，兩個男孩之間有著他人無法介入的默契，當他們躺在同一張床上的時候，彷彿建起了一道高牆，將其他人都阻擋在外。

「走吧，馬份，快要可以吃晚餐了。」男孩的指頭重新撫摸他的頭頂，將他的思緒拉了回來，「今天是聖誕夜，你會愛死媽做的大餐的。」

他被對方抱下樓，而他注意到那株聖誕樹下已經堆了好幾個禮物盒，狹窄的客廳天花板上掛了各式各樣的裝飾品，諸如飄散的雪花或飛來飛去的小仙子娃娃，還有一些點燃的蠟燭飄在半空中，發著鵝黃色的火光，映著沙發旁的沙沙作響的壁爐，讓整個室內呈現出一種溫暖的色澤。

「孩子們，讓一讓。」衛斯理夫人指揮著魔杖，將一隻烤好的大火雞連盤子一同擺上桌，外圍繞著一圈裝飾用的綠色蔬菜和蕃茄，讓它看起來可口無比，衛斯理家的幾個孩子拍手鼓掌，似乎就是在等著主菜上桌。

跩哥被放到餐桌上，他注意到除了火雞之外，還有一些麵包，旁邊放著白蘭地奶油醬、蔓越橘果醬和麵包醬，帶皮的烤薯塊，灑了香料的炒蛋與好幾種顏色的蒸煮蔬菜，桌子的另一邊是包了香腸的豬毛毯和烤得金黃香酥的農舍派，當然還有不可或缺的葡萄乾布丁。

數種食物的香氣湧進他的鼻腔裡，他抽了抽粉色的小貂鼻，將味道全數吸入，忽然就感到饑餓了。雖然跩哥總是看不起貧窮的衛斯理一家，但他不得不承認，衛斯理家的聖誕大餐還有點樣子，至少沒有他想像中的那麼簡陋。

還沒換裝的衛斯理先生露出幸福的笑容，攬過自己的妻子，在她的右臉上親了一口，而衛斯理家的女主人也愉快的偏過另一邊的臉頰，讓她的丈夫在她的左臉上留下同樣的吻。

衛斯理家的小女孩合著雙掌，褐色的眼睛在火光下閃閃發光，映著哈利‧波特的身影，即便後者完全沒注意到她熱切的目光到幾乎能鑿洞了，哈利僅僅是看著衛斯理夫婦溫馨而親密的舉動，發出一聲輕笑。

雙胞胎故意發出口哨聲，調侃他們的父母，衛斯理夫人有些不好意思地離開了她的丈夫，走到長桌的另一端去了，金妮仍然在偷看那個大難不死的男孩，露出了一個有點複雜的表情，就好像她也在期待一個吻，然而對方卻毫無自覺，只顧著跟她的小哥哥聊天，一點也沒注意到她的神情逐漸變得落寞。

好吧，跩哥想他大概是明白什麼了，可笑的關係網，他差點要為此吱吱笑出聲了。

「我覺得我們該來點音樂！」其中一個雙胞胎離開椅子，朝放在廚房櫃子上的收音機走去。

「難怪我總覺得少了點什麼。」另一個雙胞胎笑著說，而拿了收音機的那個走回來了，並且把它放到餐桌上，轉動調頻鈕。

在一陣沙沙聲過後，收音機的喇叭傳來了一名女巫宏亮的歌聲，瑟莉堤娜‧華蓓具有穿透力的嗓音既優美又帶有情感，獨特的歌唱方式更讓人難以錯認，正好是她的經典曲目《裝滿嗆辣愛情的大釜》聖誕特別混音版。

衛斯理夫人揮了揮魔杖，在擴音咒的輔助下，整個餐廳都被音樂所填滿，雙胞胎誇張地隨著音樂搖擺身體，而衛斯理家的小女孩也閉上眼睛，輕輕晃腦。榮恩溫柔地撫摸著跩哥的背脊，衝著哈利露出一個友好的微笑。

這不是一個富裕的家庭，但他們並不可憐，或許跩哥直到今日才知道這一點。

他忽然很想念自己的家，很想很想，儘管那以石磚砌成的古老莊園總是陰冷潮濕，但仍然是他的家，那裡才是屬於他的地方。他想念他的父母，他希望他們會因為找不到他而慌張，卻又不希望他們太難過。

倏地，『磅』的一聲巨響，彷彿有什麼感應存在般，當跩哥瘋狂地思念著自己的父母時，那個歪斜的大門便被打開來了，強勁的冷風從門口灌了進來，然後是一抹他再熟悉不過的淡金色身影。

他的父親。

魯休思‧馬份環視著衛斯理家的客廳，鼻翼勾起一條深深的法令紋，露出了一種相當嫌棄的表情，就好像自己來到了什麼噁心的老鼠窩那樣，拍了拍肩膀上的雪花，踏進了這棟歪扭的小房子裡。

「魯休思！」亞瑟‧衛斯理訝異地站起身，餐桌椅也隨之翻倒在地上，「你怎麼……」

「亞瑟。」相較於衛斯理家男主人的反應，馬份家的家主倒是顯得冷漠許多，簡單地喚了下名字，中止了對方未說完的話。

「魯休思‧馬份？」雙胞胎幾乎是同時間皺起眉頭，莫名其妙地互相看了一眼。

跩哥還站在餐桌上，不敢置信地眨著眼，在這麼多天之後，他的父親終於來了？他沒在作夢吧？

尚未沒從震驚中恢復過來的他，忽然感覺後頸皮膚被拉扯，榮恩‧衛斯理一把抓住他的後頸，把他緊緊地抱在懷裡，就好像那件愚蠢的字母毛衣能把他藏起來一樣。

「你來做什麼的，魯休思？」亞瑟輕了輕喉嚨，再次開口，而且成功地吸引了所有人的注意力，每個人都因此把視線重新聚集到衛斯理家的男主人身上，「今天是聖誕夜，如你所見，我們一家人正在慶祝……」

魯休思挑起半邊眉頭，冷淡地哼了一聲，「當然，聖誕夜。」英俊的男人踩著昂貴的皮製長靴走進了這間木屋裡，拿著自己的手杖，不急不徐地往餐桌的方向走近了一些，「我是來接我兒子的，他在哪裡？」

「什麼？」這會兒亞瑟露出了困惑的表情，不解地看向自己的妻子，而茉莉也以同樣的眼神回望自己的丈夫，「……你在說什麼？」

弗雷與喬治竊竊私語了起來，目光帶著露骨的反感，斂起掛臉上的笑容，似乎在討論要怎麼樣惡整這個不速之客，毫不友善。

金妮睜著她的大眼睛，不安地在她的父母與金髮男人面前來回不定，如果有人注意到的話，她甚至抓住了哈利的毛衣一小角，明顯地展現了她的擔憂。而哈利僅僅是咬著嘴唇，不發一語。

這會兒跩哥感覺到自己又被抱得更緊了一點，榮恩‧衛斯理牢牢地把他摟在胸口上，充滿防備。

「我的兒子，跩哥，已經失蹤三天了，」他的父親以一種緩慢的口吻，一個字一個字地耐心說著，「但是有個可靠的消息指出，他現在正你家，那麼，他人呢？」

當『失蹤』這個詞被吐出來的時候，在場的所有人都倒吸了口氣，除了榮恩‧衛斯理和哈利‧波特，這兩個男孩僅僅是窘迫地對看了一眼，很快又別開目光。

「我……我不明白，你把我搞糊塗了，魯休思。」衛斯理家的男主人皺眉眉頭，「我並沒有看到你的兒子，這裡就只有我們一家人。」頓了頓，亞瑟又補充道：「還有哈利，他就像我們家的一份子。」

被點到名字的時候，黑髮男孩稍稍挺起了胸膛，似乎為此感到驕傲。跩哥鑽出半個雪貂頭，看到了這一幕，令他相當不以為然地哼了哼，不過在他發出聲音之前，紅髮衛斯理又把他壓了回去，讓他大感不滿。

「不，我很確定他在這裡。」魯休思再次重覆了這個觀點，微微瞇起眼，仔細地審視著眼前的每個人，就好像懷疑他們之中有人說謊那樣，「你們再不把他交出來，我就要自己來找了。」

當金髮男人這麼說的時候，衛斯理家的兩個雙胞胎都捏起了拳頭，幾乎準備好隨時動手，而他們的妹妹只是回過頭去，帶著警告意味的瞪了他們一眼。

「我們沒有綁架你的孩子，魯休思。」這回說話的是衛斯理夫人了，她吸了口氣，語氣滿是擔憂，「當然，你說你的兒子失蹤了，我們替你感到難過，如果我們看到他的話……」

「未成年巫師魔法偵測咒。」這回魯休思的語氣有點不耐煩了，甚至是粗暴地打斷了茉莉的話：「咒語只追蹤到他在斜角巷裡施了法，但是我們沒辦法找出他的確切位置。」金髮男人把手伸進大衣裡，掏出一張褐色的信封，上面蓋有魔法部的戳印，「那裡有太多的施法者……已成年的和未成年的。」

在說到未成年的時候，馬份家的家主瞥了眼黑髮男孩與雙手抱著的紅髮男孩，扯了扯嘴角，露出一個不冷不熱的笑容，然後把視線重新回到衛斯理一家的大家長身上。

「我們在那裡只找到他的折斷的魔杖，沒辦法再做更進一步的過濾。」魯休思接著說：「水仙和我花了一點時間在搜索目擊者，希望至少有人看見我的兒子去了哪裡。」

紅髮衛斯理仍然緊緊抱著跩哥的身體，用手壓住他的頭，但跩哥不打算再忍受下去了。他仰起脖子，朝榮恩的手指咬了一口，紅髮男孩因此「噢！」地大叫出聲。

趁著這個機會，跩哥從對方的手上一躍而下，跳到了地板上，擺動著他短短的雪貂腳，以最快的速度奔跑到他的父親面前，直立起來，發出響亮的唧唧聲。

忽然他就成為了所有人的目光焦點，每個人都注意到了這隻雪白的小雪貂。衛斯理夫人倒吸了口氣，雙胞胎揚起了然的笑容，衛斯理家的小女孩則捂住了嘴巴，衛斯理先生還不明所以地眨著眼睛。

他的父親挑了挑眉頭，眼眸裡滿是責備。只見魯休思抬起手杖，從中將魔杖取了出來，對著眼前的雪貂念了個咒語。

跩哥感覺自己被拉扯，拖曳，然後是一陣天旋地轉，世界變得扭曲，這不是他第一次經歷這個，但他可能永遠也無法習慣。

幾秒後，他動了動手指，它們修長、蒼白，因為長期握掃帚而生了一層薄繭，這是他的手。眨眨眼睛，跩哥的四肢又重新回到了他身上，他揚起一個高興的笑容，然後才意識到自己正不得體的趴在地板上。

站起身，他拍了拍衣服上的灰塵──就和他去斜角巷的那天穿的一模一樣，變形咒語的施放對象顯然也包括了他身上的所有行頭──跩哥站到了自己父親的身邊，露出了得意的表情，學著他的父親一樣掃視著眼前的人們。

「我就知道事情才沒那麼單純。」其中一個雙胞胎對另一個雙胞胎耳語道，音量說大不大，卻足以讓跩哥也聽得見，「說真的，西莫要送雪貂給芭蒂？這大概是我聽過最爛的謊話了。」

「是啊，還有愛爾蘭人的雪貂大餐呢。」在前一個雙胞胎說完後，後一個雙胞胎嘲弄地打量著跩哥，「既然我們不吃雪貂，早知道就該多摔牠幾下。」

「喔，別說了，你害我陷入了深深的自責之中，只因我們沒來得及把牠給玩死。」總是先開口的那個雙胞胎裝出一副沉痛的表情，嘴角上揚，眼睛閃爍著不懷好意的色彩。

「沒能趁機弄死那個害蟲，我也有責任。」後開口的雙胞胎惺惺作態地用手朝心臟搥了幾下，「我們差點就能拯救世界了，兄弟。」

衛斯理家的小女孩因為這個對話而翻了翻白眼，「正經點！」她壓著音量提醒她的兄長們。

跩哥幾乎要為此大發脾氣了，他冷哼一聲，向前踏了一小步，卻被他父親用手杖頂了一下胸口。魯休思已經把魔杖放回去了，帶了慍色的眼眸瞪著他，這是一個無言的警告。

「既然我的兒子已經找到了，」金髮男人慢條斯理地說：「那麼我們就先離開了，畢竟……我們也要慶祝聖誕夜。」魯休思的目光再一次掃過衛斯理一家人，扯了扯嘴角，冷淡地說了句：「……聖誕快樂。」

「呃，聖誕快樂。」亞瑟‧衛斯理好不容易才收起下巴，愣愣地回了一句。

他的父親又笑了笑，沒什麼誠意，純粹出於禮貌的那種。

在轉身離開這間他住了三天的小屋子前，跩哥注意到榮恩‧衛斯理此刻正低著頭，沒有看向他，那張點滿了雀斑的臉蛋也被頭髮遮去大半，他看不到那對明亮的藍色眼珠，也看不到對方的表情，只剩那團卷曲的紅髮，刺目得幾乎要灼傷他的眼。

離開衛斯理家之後，他的父親對他說的第一句話是：「你真讓我蒙羞，跩哥。」

最後，馬份一家人並沒有出席原先預定的聖誕晚宴，而是一家人留在了那棟古老的大宅子，享用豐盛的聖誕晚餐。

踏進家門的那一刻，他的母親緊緊地擁住了他，像是要把他牢牢鑲進自己胸膛那般，即便她什麼話都不說，愧疚感還是使得他的嘴裡只剩酸楚。他的父親站在一旁，嘆了口氣，先一步進了客廳。

後來他的母親才告訴他，他的父親在他失蹤的這三天幾乎都沒闔過眼。他的父母去了先是去了斜角巷，卻沒發現他的蹤影，然後他們趕到魔法部，要求魔法濫用局以魔法偵測咒追蹤他最後施法的位置，卻只發現那根被折斷的法杖。他們嘗試尋找每個有可能目擊到什麼的人，可是那裡出入的人太雜了，幾乎是一無所獲，直到有個聲稱看過他的老女巫主動告訴他們，哈利‧波特和他的朋友們曾經在那裡和他發生爭執，他們才把目標鎖定在衛斯理家。

說實話，跩哥並不清楚他的母親省略了多少，但他知道自己該向他的父母道歉，他不應該讓他們擔心，更不該擅自以為他們已經放棄了他。

基於這個插曲，他的父母親最終做出取消參加晚宴的決定，跩哥覺得這很好，在他從衛斯理家那又破又亂的窄屋回來之後，他更情願待在自己的家裡，而不是和其他有地位的人們一起吃頓不自在的飯。

小精靈在他們的晚餐上準備了各種美味的傳統料理，除了過節必備的烤火雞之外，還有用燻肉包著乾果的馬背魔鬼，烤得香酥的麵包與醋栗汁、麵包醬和莓果醬放在一起，燉煮過的歐防風與甘藍散發著陣陣熱氣，經過調味的馬鈴薯泥上灑了些香料，剩下就是羊肉餡餅與黑布丁，以及抹了鮮奶油的四層乳脂鬆糕，當然還有配著料理飲用的酒精飲料。

這些都是他喜歡的東西，雖然他的父母認為他把自己變成雪貂是件極其愚蠢的醜事，但他們從未停止愛他，他知道的。

那天晚上他睡得很香，沒有死死盯著他瞧的恐怖貓頭鷹，也沒有半夜呻吟的惡鬼，更沒有一個被惡夢給驚醒的哈利‧波特。

但是當清晨的陽光灑進房間時，睜開眼的跩哥卻有那麼一點點懷念某個紅髮男孩的體溫，他還記得對方手指的觸感與溫度，輕柔地替撫摸著他的背脊，那些都是從來沒有人對他做過的。

他不知道榮恩‧衛斯理現在怎麼了，在離去的那刻沒能看到對方的臉，他只是好奇那會兒紅髮男孩是不是覺得如釋重負、鬆了口氣？

 

※

 

新學期開始那天，跩哥像其他的學生一樣回到霍格華茲，大多數人都在討論自己的聖誕假期去了哪些地方，又或者收到了什麼樣的禮物，但是他並沒有什麼心情和他的同學們閒聊，甚至在潘西試探性地問起晚宴怎麼樣的時候，他都懶得和她說話──畢竟他根本沒去晚宴，他懷疑她是故意這麼問的。

他無趣地走在長廊上，光線穿透過經過雕刻的門柱，形成陰影，打在他的身上，這大概是灰冷色調的冬日難得的好天氣了。

就在他要轉進門的時候，眼角的餘光似乎掃過一抹鮮豔的紅色，跩哥下意識轉過頭，看到了那個曾經把他捧在手心上的紅髮男孩，就像幾週前一樣，微卷的頭髮，金色的睫毛與細歲的雀斑，在陽光的映照下有種難以形容的美感。

他調過頭，幾乎可說是匆忙的追上前去，「榮恩‧衛斯理！」他叫道。

在聽見自己名字之後，紅髮的男孩回過臉，跩哥才注意到，對方並不是一個人，戴著眼鏡的哈利‧礙眼‧波特與一頭卷髮的妙麗‧滾開‧格蘭傑也在那裡，出名的葛來分多三人組幾乎是同一個時間側頭，讓畫面看起來有點滑稽。

「有什麼事嗎，馬份？」先回覆他的是格蘭傑，她是最先反應過來的人，微微挑起眉頭，端詳了他一會兒，「噢，對，我已經聽說你變回來了，恭喜你。」

這句話可以解讀成單純的場面話，也可以當成是一句諷刺，跩哥翻了翻眼珠，以一種略嫌不耐的口吻說道：「消息可夠真靈通，萬事通小姐。」

現在她揚起另一邊的眉毛了，對他的奚落表現得不置可否。

「好吧，所以，幹嘛？」這次說話的是紅髮衛斯理了。榮恩皺起鼻子，別開了視線，微微低下頭，明顯是故意不看他的臉，「我們要去吃飯了，如果你沒什麼事的話……」

黑髮的那個眉頭微蹙，綠色的眼眸在鏡片後面，直直地盯著他瞧，但比起戒備，更多的是好奇，好像在推敲他會怎麼接話，這種自以為是的態度特別令人生厭。

但這一次，跩哥的目標不是鼎鼎大名的哈利‧波特，而是那個不肯正眼瞧他的紅髮男孩。他故作姿態地清了清嗓子，開口說道：「我猜，你的聖誕假期過得不太好。」他停頓了半秒，續道：「有鑑於你爸媽當時的表情，他們肯定訓了你一頓，是吧？」

「現在是怎樣？你是專程來嘲笑我的嗎？」他的話一說完，便換得紅髮男孩一個惡狠狠的瞪視，「忘恩負義的傢伙，我完全可以把你丟在雪地裡自生自滅，你知道吧？」

好吧，雖然不是他想要的反應，但至少起作用了，不是嗎？最起碼衛斯理願意看他了，他甚至沒有忽略對方臉上的紅暈，將那些細小的雀斑塗染成另一種色彩。

「別那麼刻薄，馬份。」波特走近了一步，輕輕拍了拍好友的肩膀，「當你還是隻雪貂的時候，榮恩對你挺好的，我想你並不是全無印象。」

「他才不會記得呢。」衛斯理怪叫一聲，「當他是隻雪貂的時候甚至聽不懂人話！」

跩哥微微瞇起眼睛，打斷了正要提出相反意見的黑髮男孩：「聽起來你像是個雪貂專家，鼬鼠，但說真的，你才是什麼都不懂的那個人。」

「你最好別表現得太混蛋，臭雪貂，」紅髮衛斯理把目光移到他的身上：「要不是因為我，你早就凍死了。」

「或是被我爸媽給接走了，然後我就能夠更早一點變回原本的樣子。」他反唇相譏。

「喔，對啊，也有可能在那之前就先被大雪給埋住了。」榮恩有些不滿地說道：「要不要我提醒你是怎麼變成雪貂的？我敢打賭這個故事會成為一個傳說。」

「哦，或許你以為自己抓住了他人小辨子的人只有你，」他冷哼一聲，有些句子在他深入思考前就已經從嘴裡竄了出來，「我就是有點好奇，你們全家的乳頭都跟你一樣是粉紅色的嗎？」

「啥？」紅髮衛斯理驚呼一聲，爬滿雀斑的雙頰在很短的時間內變得和頭髮的顏色不相上下，「你剛剛說了什麼？」

跩哥聳聳肩，表現得一副不以為然的樣子，即便他在說完之後就意識到自己說錯話了。

原本正要開口的哈利在話頭被掐滅後，僅僅是動了動眉毛，用一種在藥草學課上才會出現的觀察眼神，來回看著跩哥和自己的好友，「……我剛剛漏掉了哪個部份嗎？」

「我不確定，哈利。」少見地，三人組之中唯一的女孩也有說不出解答的時候。妙麗搖搖頭，相當不贊同地嘆了口氣，「我想他們需要單獨談談。你要和我一起來嗎？」

「噢。」黑髮男孩看了看跩哥，又瞧了瞧自己的好友一眼，「唔，好吧……」

哈利有些不肯定地轉過身，和先邁開步子的女孩一道離開了，期間還回頭看了好幾次，似乎不是很放心只留下他們兩個人。

這大概是跩哥唯一一次對那個麻瓜家庭出身的女孩產生感激之情，至少她還知道自己是多餘的，可不像某個沒有自知之明的爛疤頭，頻頻朝他們偷看，真是太多管閒事了。

紅髮男孩仍然紅著臉，咬著下唇，紅暈甚至擴散到耳朵去了，跩哥得承認，這樣的榮恩‧衛斯理真是順眼極了。

「那麼……」他輕咳一聲，作為新的開場白，「我想問，你的每隻寵物都和你一起洗過澡嗎？」

「……呃，」榮恩放開唇瓣，發出一個音節，「所以，你有記憶？」

「我只是被變成雪貂，又不是真的畜牲。」跩哥哼了哼作為回應。

「喔，真該死。」站在他面前的男孩伸出一隻手捂住了臉，「既然如此，你為什麼表現得那麼蠢？」頓了頓，榮恩把手往下移了幾吋，停在鼻子下方，「當我叫你別亂動的時候，你緊張得像隻真正的小雪貂，甚至還拒絕洗澡。」

「我怎麼知道你是不是想要趁機淹死我。」跩哥做了一個無辜的表情，「你還沒回答我的問題呢？」

「這很重要嗎？」對方瞪了他一眼，然後緩了緩眼神，「……想也知道不可能啊，你聽說過有人給貓頭鷹洗澡的嗎？」

「喔。」他簡單地應了聲，心底莫名地升起一股滿意的感覺，「所以我是特殊待遇？」

「要不是因為你把我的衣服也給弄濕的話……」紅髮男孩並沒有把話說完，而是聳了個肩，代替後面的部份。

「包括那個『斑斑』？那隻又醜又肥的大老鼠？」他接著問：「你不會把我當成牠的代替品了吧？」

「才不呢，斑斑就只是斑斑，而你是你。」只見對方翻了翻眼睛，「不過，不，那不包括斑斑，我和牠一起泡過澡……呃，這不關你的事吧？」

「確實與我無關，我只是隨便問問。」頓了幾秒，他又說道：「我又想起一件事了，你還跟波特一起睡覺。你們很常這麼做嗎？」

「聽著，這真的與你無關。」在他的這個問題出口之後，紅髮男孩的口氣開始變得戒備了，那對藍色的眼眸也直直地盯著他看。

「我只是想說，那很像基佬會幹的事。」他補充道：「畢竟你們連假期都是一起過的，我很懷疑……」

「你有完沒完啊？要不要我提醒你一下，我們也一起睡過，就在我的床上。」只聽見對方稍稍壓低音量，似乎對於提起這件事感到有點不好意思：「當你還是隻雪貂的時候，你甚至鑽到我的睡衣裡，比起哈利你更像個基佬！」話鋒一轉，紅髮男孩像是想起什麼，用一種困惑的表情看向他：「嘿，等等，你究竟為什麼會鑽進我的睡衣？」

「還不是因為你房間樓上會發出怪聲。」雙手抱在胸前，跩哥故意忽略了對方給他的基佬評價，埋怨道：「那麼吵的情況下，你們一家人還睡得下去，簡直不可思議。」

「那只是隻惡鬼好嗎？我們早就習慣了。」榮恩停下幾秒鐘，眨了眨眼，接著提起了嘴角，揚起一個弧度，「喔，所以你害怕了。」

「我才沒害怕。」跩哥又發了個鼻哼，而這換來了對方的幾聲大笑，顯然眼前的紅髮男孩並不相信他，正為這個小發現而洋洋得意著呢。

但是，喔，沒關係，跩哥很肯定自己會再提醒對方，關於粉紅乳頭的笑話。

至於他在經歷過兩次雪貂變形記，被發現擁有化獸師資質，以及那隻灰鼠『斑斑』，其實是個被稱為蟲尾的中年男子，都是後話了。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一開始就計劃是上中下三篇的小故事，卻積欠了好幾年，終於填上了。祝每一位看文的朋友佳節愉快！


End file.
